Another Game?
by benja-bear
Summary: Casey was just playing a round of Hunger Games with her friend when she found the BajanCanadian in a game. That's when her entire life begins to change..
1. Chapter 1

CASEYS'S POV

"Hey! Just 20 seconds until the deathmatch!" I exclaim, checking that everything is where it should be in my hotbar. The first and second slot had a stone sword and a bow, respectively, and the rest of the slots were mostly filled with food. I was only missing two hunger points, but I ate some cooked porkchop anyways.

"WE GONNA WIN THIS!" My friend shouted. I stifled a laugh at my friends purposeful grammar fail. I could hear her clicking her mouse, as if she was killing somebody in the game, but she could also just be, you know, clicking.

"Of course we are, buddy!" I reply with a laugh. Only 5 seconds till deathmatch. 4, 3, 2, 1.. I spawned in on the pedestal, and, while the other two people fought it out, me and my friend stayed on the pedestals, like we had decided earlier. When one of them died, I jumped down, and easily killed the other. He didn't get a single hit on me.

"Okay bro, you ready?" My friend asked. In case you're wondering, her name is Elle, but she likes to be called Goldie. I was at full hearts, and everything was all sorted out, so yes, I was.

"Yep!" I replied chirpily. 'Countdown for us?' I typed in the chat, hoping one of the two spectators would do so. One of them, under the username 'pinkdinosforlife', did, counting down from ten. 10, 9, 37, 8, 3, 44, 2, 1, GO!, she typed, each number in a seperate message in the chat. I heard Goldie laugh, before I headed for her, hitting her three times with my stone sword, while she only hit me once with her iron axe.

"Hacks! Hacks! I call hacks!" She shouted, an amused tone in her voice, once I killed her and won the game.

"Of course, bro. I got them at Walmart, they were 50% off." I joked, grinning although I knew she couldn't see me. "Mutation Monday is awesome, you know. Now if somebody kills them, I can go after their booty and win da Hunger Deans!" I laughed.

"Unless they kill you. Again." Goldie replied, also laughing. "Which might happen. You suck a lot of the time."

"Hey! You suck a lot of the time too!" I protested, giggling. Yes, me and my friends laugh a lot. Back in the main Nexus lobby, a used typed in the chat, 'hey, lightning, r u a warriors fan?' Mentally, I facepalmed. I'd made this account so many years, under the username 'LightningpawCool'. I'd been a huge warrior cats fan back then. I didn't even bother replying to the person, whose username was 'FatBurrito'.

"Nice username, don't you think?" I commented to Goldie.

"The best." She replied. "Want to play another round?"

"Is that even a question?"

[ A/N : No mention of the Benja yet, just his server! This chapter kind of sucks, but you're just going to have to bear with me! As I write this it'll get better 3 I hope you enjoyed, and please review! You'll learn more about Casey in the next chapter or so!


	2. Chapter 2

ELLE / GOLDIE'S POV

"Bro! Bro! Join SG30!" I say, barely managing to keep the enthusiasm out of my voice.

"Wha? It's almost full already, why not SG28?" She protested, and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. She would be so shocked in a moment when I told her why that particular game.

"Because, your one true love, the BajanCanadian, just joined that lobby." I replied trying to sound nonchalant. I heard an excited squeak from her end of the call, and frantic clicking as she tried to get into the game.

"I'm in!" She shouted, and I let out a giggle before replying, "Me too." I walked a around for a bit until I saw her skin, a blue-haired girl in a bear costume. It was very pastel themed, and she'd made it herself. She had told me, though, that she was planning to make a new one soon. Clicking F5 on my keyboard, I shifted and punched at the air. My skin was an orange haired girl in an SNK uniform. The girl was actually my OC in human form. I'd also made my skin myself.

"Vote for Candyland?" She asked, a pleading tone to her voice. She loved that map, and almost always won on it. I let out a sigh, as if it was such a big deal, before finally agreeing. "Fine.." I say, then burst out laughing. I couldn't do this. I typed, '/vote 2' in the chat, and 30 seconds later, it was revealed that the winning map was Candyland and that it was being loaded in now. We were then teleported into the game. Turns out, Casey had the pedestal right next to Mitch.

"Go for mid?" I asked, and heard her mumbled reply, "Yes." I laughed again. She was so nervous because Mitch was in the game, even though it wasn't like he could hear her speaking or anything. Unless he was physic, which I highly doubted.

"Hey, do you think he's recording?" I heard her say, a bit louder than before, as we ran for spawn, jumping in the water beneath our candy-cane pedestals. "Probably," I replied, opening a spawn and shift clicking everything to get it into my inventory. "I got a wood sword, a stone axe, a leather chestplate, and five uncooked fish. You?"

"I've got a stone sword, an iron ingot, and some iron booties," she said, and I could hear her clicking frantically, just like she had when trying to get into this lobby. A message went up in the chat, 'A cannon could be heard in the distance. 23 tributes remain.'

"First kill! Aww yea!" She shouted, obviously not as nervous as before. "All he had was a wooden axe and a leather helmet, anyway. Want to meet up at spawn?"

"Yeah," I answer, and we went on like this until there were only five tributes remaining - me, her, Mitch, and two others, one of them being the FatBurrito kid from before. I had a chain chestplate and iron everything else, along with a sharpness 1 stone sword. Casey had an iron chestplate and pants with diamond boots and a golden helmet, and an unenchanted iron sword.

"Hey! I see a nametag!" I say, following the quickly-moving nametag. "Bro.. It's the one, the only.. It's FatBurrito!" I could hear her bursting out laughing. "Yea, I see him too. Tell me if you need backup." As soon as I saw him, I knew I would. He had full iron armor, save for an enchanted diamond chestplate. He had his sword out, which looked to be iron, and enchanted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need that backup." I said simply, and she replied, "'Kay, I'll be there in a second." Moments later, I heard a gasp, and a whisper of, "Goldie, he's stacked."

"So are we!" I shouted, before giggling. "Besides, there's two of us. Lezz do dis!" I can see her on the other side of the player, and we both charge towards him, hitting him several times with our swords. He gets a few hits in on each of us, but we hit him more, and soon, his player icon explodes, his loot falling to the floor.

"You pick up the stuff, Goldie, I'll guard so that nobody sneaks up on us. You can keep the chestplate if you want, but I call the sword. Unless it's Bane of Arthropods. Then you keep it." Me and Casey had a sort-of inside joke- more of a misfortune. Whenever we enchanted our iron swords, we got Bane of Arthropods. It sucked. The sword was Sharpness 1, but, just to annoy Casey, I said loudly, "It's Bane of Arthropods," as I put on the chestplate.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted, although an amused tone in her voice. "Yeah, I'm kidding you." I say, throwing the sword on the ground. "On the floor. Pick it up before somebody else does." I say, as she did have a habit of forgetting to pick stuff up and accidentally letting other players do it for her. Most of the time, they didn't give it back to her.

"Hey buddy?" I say, as I eat some mushroom stew to bring my hunger back up and let me regen.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to the deathmatch."

[ A/N Thanks so much for the two reviews I got! 3 I really appreciate it. Hopefully the next chapter will beup tomorrow with how the deathmatch went down and who will win. I guess you're not learning more about Casey or Goldie at the moment, but you will eventually, I swear! ]


	3. Chapter 3

CASEY'S POV

"You think we can win?" I say, breaking the silence that had lasted several seconds. We were going to be teleported to the deathmatch to fight it out with the other two players - one of them being BajanCanadian - in just 10 seconds.

"Of course we can! We're the Bro's!" Goldie answers me, making me laugh. "True, true." My voice is quiet, and I can't really control it right now. I was nervous, for no good reason - I was about to fight my idol, sure, but still. Moments later, we were teleported to the fighting arena.

"Mitch is going for the other guy. We should probably kill him while his back is turned-" I begin to say, when he kills the other player, who was simply wearing gold armor, and had for a weapon just a wooden axe.

"What! The other guy barely got any hits in on Mitch! Let's team up on him, it's not like it'll make it unfair or anything.." I joke. We both run for him, even though his armor was a lot worse than ours. Somehow, though, he's so good at PvP that I hear Goldie shout, "I'm at half a heart! Switch out!" But by then it's too late. She's died.

"Buddy! No! I'll avenge you!" I yell, hitting Mitch with my iron sword many times, even though I was only at half-health. There was no way anybody could be this good at PvP. I'm only at one heart now. Half a heart. I probably won't win.

"Bro! Kill him! You can do it!" Just before he can hit me, and kill me once and for all, I strike him with my iron sword again, and his character explodes, his iron and diamond armor falling to the floor, along with loads of food and a diamond sword. 'GG.' I type, and he types it back.

"I won! I won!" I squeal, and actually get up out of my chair and start hopping around. My window was open, and all I was wearing was very bright-coloured pajama pants and an oversized Mario t-shirt. My headset falls off my head and on to the floor, and I wince, picking it up off the wooden floor.

"I know. I was spectating." Goldie says, sounding all-serious like, before she burst out laughing. "Well, you're happy now, but you'll be happier in a second. You know how your birthday is coming up?"

"Yes.." I reply cautiously. My birthday was in February, and I was turning 20. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. A bunch of 20 year-olds, playing Minecraft all day in their rooms. Most Minecraft YouTubers, though, who had millions of subsribers, were our age or older, anyway. BajanCanadian, for example, who had nearly 8 million subscribers now, was 21 this year. Besides, it's not like that's all I do. I'm in college, and I do have a job. I wish I could be a YouTuber, but it's really not that easy, even though that would be like, the best job in the world.

"I got tickets to Minecon for us!" Goldie exclaims, making me squeal again, just like when I'd beat Mitch. "Isn't that in London though?" I say. Neither me or Goldie lived in London, or even in England. I lived in America, in Washington, and she lived in Toronto, Canada. My grandma lived in England, but not London.

"Well, yeah. But my friend's dad is a pilot, and he arranged for us to get tickets to London for quarter-price. So it's only $200 each, round trip. I have enough money to pay for mine, and I know you have enough for yours, too, because you've been saving up for this since like, ever."

She was right. I'd wanted to go to Minecon for years, but I'd never had enough. I had saved up $425, but that wasn't enough for most plane trips. I seriously couldn't believe my ears. I was going to Minecon! All my favorite YouTubers were going - BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and uh.. Okay, so I only have two favorite YouTubers. Whatever, right? Oh! The NoochM would be there as well, which was pretty awesome. He wasn't exactly one of my favorite YouTubers, but I liked him.

"Goldie, you're awesome!" I almost shout, causing my brother to shout from a few rooms away, "Shut up!" I don't reply to him, but start tapping my feet excitedly on the floor. "Meep, meep, meep, meep." I say, because I have a habit of saying random things when I'm happy.

"I know I am." Goldie replies, and I grin. "Yep."

Minecon. I was going to Minecon.

[ A / N - Sorry this kinda sucks, I tried. OTL. Well, for anybody who might be wondering, I'll put a bit of info about Casey and the story down here in the AN. Well, first off, the story takes place in Spring of 2015, which explains the amount of subscribers Mitch has in the story, among other things. Second, stuff about Casey -

Casey is South Korean, with straight dark brown hair and brownish-amber eyes. She's relatively tall in her family, at 5'5. Casey is her English name, but she also has a Korean name. She wears glasses, but usually just wears contacts! ]


	4. Chapter 4

CASEY'S POV

Ugh. I couldn't do this. Planes. Planes terrify me - it's not so much being in the air. No, I don't have a fear of heights. It was just going up in the air. It was stupid, really. I'd been on steeper rollercoasters and been fine, so why did planes scare me so much? I'd brought my laptop with me, and had it on my lap, but without internet connection, I couldn't really do much. I could play a survival world, which I hadn't done in forever, or build houses in creative mode.

"Must suck to not have internet." A boy next to me said. He looked about twenty, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like the stereotypical hipster, with skinny jeans, a patterned t-shirt, and gray converse. Don't forget the gray beanie and the black, plastic hipster glasses. He was cute, sure, but not really my type.

"Yeah. I don't like going up in the air - I took some medicine to calm me down, but it isn't working." I say to him, more looking at my laptop then his face as I open Minecraft. "Afraid of heights?" He asks, and I shake my head. "No. Like. I said, it's just going up into the air I don't like."

"Oh. It's not really so bad. Anyway, my name's Danny." I nod, before realizing I should really tell him my name. "Casey." He also nods. Wow, lots of nodding. "Hey, is that Minecraft?" He looks surprised, and rather than speak, I just nod. Again. I mean, obviously it was Minecraft. It said so in big, easy-to-read letters.

"My little sister plays that. She made me play it once. It's fun, but I've never played anything my singleplayer. Can I watch you play?" I look at him again, before responding, "Sure! It's pretty fun. I usually play on servers with my friends, though. So, what brings you to London?" I ask, as I start up a singleplayer world. I mean, the planes only destination right now was London, so that must be where he was going.

"I'm moving here. I got a scholarship at one of the colleges, for engineering. Do you go to college?" Hmm. So he wasn't just a stereotypical hipster, he was actually going to college. He was also smart enough to have gotten a scholarship. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.. "Yeah! I go to college back in Washington. I'm just getting my degree, I'm not planning to get a job in a certain field."

The singleplayer world opens up. I've spawned in a savannah biome, with pigs nearby, and tons of acacia trees. Danny and I continue speaking as I collect wood and go mining. "It took me a while to realize I wanted to do engineering. My brother did it, and I never really wanted to just be a clone of him, you know? Turns out, I actually really like engineering."

"Yeah. I'm not very decisive, so I couldn't really choose. I might go back to college for a certain field someday. For now, I'll just be happy with a plain old degree." I tell him as I kill a group of spiders. I'm down to just three hearts, so I eat some of the cooked porkchops from the pigs I'd killed earlier.

God, he was really cute. Now that I was looking at him, I realized just how cute he was. His blue eyes had flecks of gold in them, just like my amber ones. The edges of his pupils were lined with dark blue, with contrasted with the almost electric colour of his eyes. His hair actually looked clean, not greasy, and was styled well. He actually seemed interested in talking to me, unlike most boys I talk to. Even his teeth were perfect - straight and clean, but not blindingly white. Too bad he didn't seem like much of a gamer.

"I was just raised to be decisive, I guess." He says, snapping me out of my daze. I look back towards my laptop screen, where I was being shot by a skeleton. I placed two pieces of cobblestone in from of me to block the arrows while I regened, then walked around them and killed the skeleton once I had full health.

"The planes landing in a few minutes." He said after a while. We'd been talking for quite a while, and I already had full iron, save for a diamond chestplate, and a diamond sword. "We are?" I look up, surprised. Sure enough, I could see the ground, not as far below us as it had once been. "I guess we are.." I mutter.

As we get off the plane not long after that, my laptop in its case, tucked under my arm, Danny pokes my arm and hands me a piece of paper. "It's my skyp3," He whispers, "I saw it on your laptop, so I'm guessing you have one."

I was shocked, to say the least. So he was cute, nice, /and/ he liked me enough to give me his skype? Sure, I liked Mitch ( aka the BajanCanadian ), but that was just a crush. It wasn't like I'd ever really end up with him, right?

Right?

[ A / N YESSSS. I'm trying to keep this off the stereotypical minecraftmarysuefqllsinloveblarglblargl sort of thing 3 had to give her a love interest who isn't Mitch, Jerome, or any of them. ehe ]


	5. Chapter 5

CASEY'S POV

I was officially lost. Where the hell was my hotel? The idiot cab driver, who I had payed over $20, had dropped me off at least a mile away from where I was supposed to be. It would be so bad, except for the fact that my phone was dead, and that was the last of the cash I had - I was planning to go the bank and get more out of my account later.

Now, I could do a few things. I could borrow a strangers phone, - omg, no! mortifying much? - find a bank and get some cash, or get directions and walk to the hotel. I sighed and looked down at my shoes. Why had I chosen to wear combat boots with such high heels? Couldn't I have just worn converse? Not to mention that my skinny jeans weren't the easiest to walk in.

The only cash I had in my purse was change, which turned out for the better. Yay! I could finally figure out where I was and ask Goldie - Elle - to pick me up. Oh wait, I didn't mention why, did I? I found a phone booth. I completely forgot that London had a ton of these things. But when I tried to use some of my change, I nearly facepalmed. I was using American change, not British change. Crap. Was I going to miss Minecon because I'd forgotten to charge my phone? I was dragging around my luggage, and it was freaking heavy. I wanted to get to my hotel.

Wait. My luggage! I had my laptop, so I could use my laptop. Wow, sometimes I'm just so smart, forgetting about my laptop like that. Hopefully I could find internet,specifically without a password, so I could get on Skype and call Goldie - /Elle/. Her flight was before mine, right? She must already be here. Or was mine before hers..?

I shrug and just go for it, walking for another minute until I come to a nice cafe, and sit down at one of the tables. Booting up my laptop, I grinned when I discovered the cafe had free internet. That was one of the reasons I'd chosen to sit down here, not just the tables. I swear. Stop looking at me like that, I'm not that lazy! I swear!

Goldie wasn't online. When I tried to send her a message, it just came up as 'pending'. Ugh, that meant she actually wasn't online, not just invisible. Frick! I guess my flight really was before hers. Now what was I gonna do? I could always camp out in the cafe until she came online, but I don't think that would work. I mean, the employee was already shooting dirty looks at me, probably because I hadn't bought anything. I mean, I did have my credit card, but the prices seemed hella high.

The employee was starting to walk over me. She was tall, thin, intimidating - you know, highschool cheerleader type. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and most likely spray-tanned skin only added to that image. When she spoke it wasn't the average British accent - no, she just had to have a perfectly posh little accent, that was probably at least a little fake.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude," She said, and you just knew she was trying to be rude, "but you can't be here unless you buy something." I looked up at her, and she had her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. I didn't want to buy anything, but I needed the internet, and I didn't doubt she would try to kick me out if she had the chance. I sigh. "Fine. I'll take, uh.. I quickly looked over at the menu near the counter, "A plain coffee with milk. No sugar."

I don't actually like coffee, you know. The smug little, 'I win' smile made me regret ordering, but like I said, I needed to use this internet. It was either order some coffee I didn't even want, or wander the streets and probably never found my hotel. Coffee it was, but the smirk on her face as she made my coffee made the latter option seem more appealing. I wasn't surprised when I saw her dumping several packets of sugar into the coffee. How had she not been fired by now? Oh right - she was actually really pretty, and probably attracted loads of male customers.

After another 30 minutes, Goldie still wasn't online. I needed to call the hotel or something, but I mean, what hotel has a skype? My laptop was also at low battery, and needed to be plugged in. I had the charger, so I could plug it in, but I would have to move /all/ my stuff to a table closer to the wall to plug it in. I'll just put it on sleep mode and read a book or something. If I had a book.

I've once again realized how stupid I am. Because I like being able to move around when my phone's plugged in, I got an extra long phone wire for my charger. It could probably reach from here.

It could. So, now my phone was charging. It was a fairly recent phone, so it wasn't like it took hours to charge, but it would take a good 45 minutes to get it to 100%. Luckily enough, it only needed to be 20% or so to be able to call somebody. In about 10 minutes or so, I could call the hotel or something, and not be stuck at this cafe with that snobby employee.

Another 10 minutes later, with the employee /still/ glaring at me, my phone was at enough percent to call the hotel. Finally. I had saved their number in my phone before the trip, just in case something like this happened. When they picked up, I basically told them I had no idea where I was, and asked for them to send a cab to get me and put it on my hotel bill.

I've heard that some hotels can send cabs for their customers, and was hoping this one did too. Thankfully, it did. Yesss! I wouldn't be near that girl any longer! Once I told them the name of the cafe, the girl frowned at me, her brows furrowed. Obviously she'd be eavesdropping on my conversation. I could bring myself to care.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really just 15 minutes, the cab arrived, and brought me, my luggage, my laptop, and my phone safely to the hotel. I checked into the room me and Goldie - /Elle/, now that we were seeing each other in real life I would have to call her Elle - were going to be sharing. She wasn't there yet, so I just took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, tied my hair up into a messy bun, and just went to sleep in one of the two twin beds. Sleeeeeep.

[ A / N : Sorry I haven't updated for a few days! I've been trying to improve on writing, you know, add more emotion to what I'm saying so it doesn't seem flat and boring. Don't mind the spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my iPad! ]


	6. Chapter 6

CASEY'S POV

"Caseeeeyyy! Wake up!" I hear shouting, then a stifled laugh. "Nooo. Sleep." I protested, squinting at the figure standing in front of my bed. It must be Elle - I got it right! Aww yeah! I'd video-chatted with her a few times, but I'd never met her in real life before. She was really pretty - she was Vietnamese, and her hair was really long. By really long, I mean several inches past her shoulders, which was long, right?

"So this must be why you're not on Skype until two or three in the afternoon." She commented. "Hey!" I say, sitting up, "Time zones! You were three hours ahead of me! Even though the time here is eight hours ahead of me - uh, I mean my mom and dad." Ahh, time zones. They were awesome, but also really, really annoying - it could be six in the morning my time, but ten at night somewere else.

"Why must I wake up?" I groan, finally standing up and getting out of bed. I know I must look like crap - no makeup, messy hair that was probably half-down and half-up, and ugly pajamas (( I love my pajamas anyways! )). "Minecon!" She reminded me, even though I already knew.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I give in. Lemme go get ready." I grabbed my suitcase and my phone and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower, and, still wrapped in a towel, brushed my hair into another messy bun, although a lot cleaner than the I'd woken up with. I stood looking through my suitcase until I found the perfect oufit - the cutest black skater skirt, and a white sweater with cat decals all over it. I'd found it at Forever 21, and I was so proud of myself - I found something that was so totally me.

I put on the outfit, tucking the sweater into my skirt. I left my hair the way it was - I wasn't really a fan of doing much to my hair. My nails had some pastel blue nail polish on them from two days ago, so I just left it like that - those girls who paint their nails every day are crazy. _Crazy_, I tell you.

I'm not really one for makeup, so all I did for my face was wash it, and put on some concealer, and a little bit of clear mascara. I also decided to fill in my brows just a tiny bit. I had naturally 'puffy eyes', which apparently was a gift, but they looked annoying a lot. I guess because it was me, I'd probably like it on somebody else. By the way, if you dont know what that is, look it up. Mine weren't extremely noticeable, but they were definitely there.

I would call my parents and tell them I'd gotten there okay, but again, time zones. It was like midnight their time, and on the off chance they'd actually gone to bed early, I decided not to call. I don't want to wake anybody up. I know for sure my cat must be freaking out - she always does when I'm away from home.

Oh great, now that I've started talking about my cat, you're not going to get me to shut up. My cat is seriously the cutest thing! We got her when she was just two weeks old, and we had to bottlefeed her and her siblings for weeks. We kept all but one of them, but only Kai - that's her name - is exclusively mine. She was a brown and white tabby, and sure, she's a little chubby - okay, fat -, but she's really cute! I have this blanket that I bought the first winter we had her, and she started nursing on it. It's not like she actually got milk from it, unless it's like, magical or something, but she seemed to think she did. I guess it soothed her, since she lost her mother when she was so young. Most of her siblings nursed on it for a while, but now she's the only one that does.

Anyway. I'd been in the bathroom around half an hour at this point, so I brushed my teeth, unlocked the door, and left, letting Elle go get ready. I don't know what the point of bringing my phone in the bathroom was - I had intended to check Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, and deviantART, but I guess I'd forgotten. I also needed to check my texts and email and reply to stuff. Oh yeah - I haven't told you, but me and Elle are digital artists. We met through deviantART, and we became best buddies.

I didn't have any notifications on Instagram, but I took a picture out my window, which featured the Big Ben. I wrote 'In England for a convention! 3' as the description after putting a few filters on, and uploaded it. I got ten likes after a few minutes, but, anyways. I checked Mitch's twitter for info about Minecon, and after reading up about everything, I then finally checked Facebook and deviantART. I uploaded the picture from Instagram to Facebook as well. Eventually, I checked deviantART, my texts, and my email, and replied to everything.

By this time, Goldie - _Elle! _- was done, and when she came out of the bathroom, her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing light-wash denim shorts and a pink-and-white striped shirt. She had socks on as well, but she wasn't wearing shoes. Oh crap. Socks. I quickly found some socks from my suitcase, and pulled them on, along with my gray converse. "Ready?" I ask Elle, as she pulls on some sneakers.

"Yeah." She replies. It was 8:30 now, and time to go. Minecon would be starting soon. We left the hotel room, my laptop hidden in the hollow space under the mattress and my phone in my pocket. "Should we take a cab?" She asked, although there really wasn't much other option, because it was too far to walk. I nod. "But can we find one that actually takes us to the right place?" I hadn't told her what had happened yesterday, so she looked a little confused, but nodded.

We hailed a cab, and sat there in silence as we got closer to Minecon. I was really excited - I knew Mitch would never fall for me, and I mean, Danny liked me (( I think )), but still. I'd watched his videos every day since the day I first found his channel. If I ran out of videos to watch, I checked his old COD channel and watched some of those videos. It was funny, seeing that side of Mitch. The young, teenage Mitch. It was really weird, but hey, we're all teenagers sometime. Technically, until tomorrow, I still was.

I was also nervous, really nervous. I'd never met one of my idols. You might find it funny that I call him my idol, but it's true. He makes me happy, you know? I might not have met him personally, but his videos make me smile, and that's what counts.

**[ A / N : Updated two days in a row for you guys! Bit of a cliffhanger I guess. Good thing about homeschooling - writing counts as school. Poor public schoolers 'v' ]**


	7. Chapter 7

CASEY'S POV

Finally, we were at Minecon. Now that was a long car ride! Okay, maybe it was only like half an hour or something, but still, it's understandable that it seemed like such a long time. I was about to meet what were pretty much the best YouTubers _ever_.

After waiting in line for a _looooong _time, there were only a few people ahead of me. I was holding a drawing I'd made of Benja. Oh, you should know, I will call Mitch one of three things - Benja, Bajan, or Mitch. It's just how it is. I can never decide, so yeah. I was going to use it as an excuse to try to get his Skype - it would never work, yeah, but still, it was worth a shot. I had something written on the back with my skype name and such. He might not see it, because I sure as hell wasn't gonna mention it, but hey, he might!

When I actually saw him, my breath caught in my throat. For your information, this is _not _the "I'm in love, oh my god, Mom! Call the church, we have a wedding to book!" moment. It's the "ohmygod he's even cuter in real life OHMYGOOOODDD!" sort of thing. He was just so adorable! He was sitting down, but I knew that if he stood up, he would be around 6' tall. His hair was a mess though, like always.

Oh god. It was my turn to get something signed. I had an "In Benja we trust, in Bacca we must" shirt in my purse, so I dug it out. But I was too nervous, and just shoved Elle in front of me. She turned around, surprised, but she wasn't as nervous. She had a Poshlife t-shirt ready to be signed, and she'd had it out for like, five minutes now. After she got it signed, she just stood next to me, waiting for me to get the shirt I had signed.

"Hey!" Mitch greeted me with a smile. "Want me to sign that?" He nodded towards my shirt. I was too nervous to speak, so I just nodded, handing him my shirt. He signed it quickly, and looked up, still smiling as he handed it back to me. Just like he did for everybody else - it wasn't like it was specifically me he was smiling for, but I didn't mind.

"Uh, hey, I drew this for you.." I stutter, handing him the drawing. It was a digital drawing I'd printed out onto some cardstock, and it had actually taken like, two days. Not two days straight, of course, I'm not _that _crazy. "Hey, this is really good!" He actually sounded a little surprised, which would have been offending - did you expect it to be bad? But this was Mitch, not some random kid on the street. Okay, that sounds really cheesy, I know. Shut up.

"Thanks.." I say, trying not to speak too quietly. I walk away after saying bye, my legs actually shaking a bit. I get really shy and nervous, I really can't help it. We walked around for a while after that, meeting other YouTubers like JeromeASF or NoochM. I saw some girls giving SkyDoesMinecraft a literal stick of butter. Okay..? You don't see that every day. Or maybe Sky does, I don't know.

A girl around 12 years old gave Jerome an adorable bacca hat, and he actually put it on. He wore it for the rest of the day, and believe me, it was almost as cute as Mitch wearing lederhosen. If you've seen that picture, you understand the amount of cuteness that was going on. So many girls fangirling over a simple hat. So many. Okay, maybe I was one of them, but at least I did it silently and kept it to myself. Besides excessive squealing to Elle.

Mat's hair was so curly! It might have even been messier than Mitch's, which was saying something. I'm sorry I sound so much like a fangirl right now, but what can I say, I am one! If you don't know who Mat is, go away. Okay, don't leave, but figure out who he is! His username has 'Nooch' in it if that helps. I gave him a doodle of his minecraft skin, just like I'd given to Jerome. They also had my skype on the back - you can't blame me, can you? Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same!

By the time we left, it was already 9 at night. Time to call my parents! At least, when we got back to the hotel, which was in about.. now. I called them, we talked, blah blah. I'm sure you don't wan't to hear about that.

I was seriously tired, just like yesterday, so I just changed into some pajamas and fell straight asleep. Good night. Seriously, leave me alone, I need to sleep.

[ A / N : Sorry for the crappy chapter, I tried OTL. As an FYI, I read all the reviews, and I really appreciate them all even if I don't reply 3 ]


	8. Chapter 8

CASEY'S POV

It was only when I was back in California that I remembered Danny.

"Oh crap! Danny!" I shout in the middle of a skype call with Elle. Oh yeah! Now that I have met her in real life, I tend to call her Elle rather than Goldie. Yay for meeting friends in real life! Anyways.. "Who's Danny?" She asked, and she sounded confused. I let out a nervous laugh. Okay, so maybe I forgot to tell her - I forgot he existed for a bit, for God's sake.

"I met him on the plane on the way to London. He helped me calm down. It really helped, actually; I mean, he doesn't play Minecraft much, but I think he liked me. He did give me his skype name, though.." I trailed off. I wasn't sure if I still had the slip of paper in my purse. It wasn't like I'd thrown it away, but I didn't remember seeing it; but then, I didn't remember looking for it, either.

"Be right back, gotta go see if I can find it." I said, standing up from my chair and heading downstairs, to where I'd thrown my purse a few days ago. I mean, can you blame me? I didn't even like purses; I'd just had it in London because it was useful. I'd taken out my wallet and phone beforehand, because that's all I really imagined needing anytime soon.

I did manage to find the slip of paper, and luckily, I could actually read his handwriting. Going back to my room, sitting down again and letting out a sound of triumph. "I found it!" I shout, and Elle claps, laughing unattractively. She must be eating noodles. By the way, if you're wondering, that's an inside joke between me and her. We had a ton of them, like her saying "I like the eyes!" whenever I showed her a drawing, or me just saying "Bane of Arthropods" during a hunger games.

"Add him already!" She says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Right, right.." I mumble, going to 'add a new contact' and typing in his skype name. I typed, 'Hey! It's Casey, from the plane. Sorry I didn't add you before, I've been a bit busy.' before sending the request. He hadn't accepted after an hour, but he probably wasn't online; I mean, he might still be in England for all I know, so he could just be sleeping.

After another hour, he accepted. Hmm, either he stayed up late or he wasn't in London anymore - it was 3 a.m. there, and a lot of people were asleep by then. Right?

Turns out, he wasn't in London anymore. He was back in the US, in Washington, which was apparently where he lived. I was typing to him while telling Elle everything he said, which was yeah, kind of stalkerish, but hey! I've never really had a guy on skype before, save for some friends, so that _totally _justifies my actions? Amirite?

Okay, okay, maybe I shouldn't be doing what I am - telling Elle everything - but she's one of my best friends, and that's what best friends do, no questions asked. Just because she was mainly an internet friend and not a real life one, doesn't mean I should treat her as less than she is.

Midway into the conversation with Danny, I got a skype request that made me let out an obnoxiously loud gasp. No, it wasn't Mitch - that would be insane - but it was one of his good friends. "Elle, Mat just sent me a skype request." I say out loud, barely believeing my ears. Yes, I know I'm a huge fangirl, but I would've assumed you've got that figured out by now.

"Mat..?" Elle seemed to not know who Mat was for a second. "Uh, Nooch?" I reply, rolling my eyes. He was the only Mat I knew; maybe she knew another and that confused her, or she forgot about the precious Noocheroni for a minute, but whatever. When I said that, she gasped as well. So I gasped again too, just because I'm cool again. She repeated her gasp, and this went on, till we were just sitting their gasping like the dorks we are.

"How do you know it's him?" She asked when we finally stopped, and I shrugged before remembering she couldn't see me. "Well, first off, he said stuff about my drawing; also something about me making t-shirt designs. He also said his last name, and even though the Team Crafted wiki says it, everybody thinks Nooch is his last name-" Elle cut me off here. "What's his last name then?"

"...Nucciarone." I say after a moment, trying to remember how to pronounce it. I was probably saying it wrong, but still. I'm just a dumb American - ehe, ehe. Oh! You might be wondering about my 20th birthday. We just went out to some British candy store and bought a _ton_, and I mean a _ton, _of Kinder Eggs. They're illegal in America, so I couldn't buy any there - at least not legally, if you know what I mean.

"Oh." Elle says, so I continue, "His username also isn't some steretypical thing like 'NoochM' or anything. It's something like.. just weird, don't even ask." I say as I accept the request. As soon as I do, he types a smiley face. So he also didn't know how to start conversations. I reply with 'ay yo noocheroni where u at' for no reason whatsoever except that I'm weird. When I typed this, I told Elle, and she and I both burst out laughing at the plain stupidity of it.

He didn't reply for a long while, and for a minute, I was worried I'd scared him off until he called me. "Uh.. gonna have to call you back, bye!" as I answered, because I had to hang up or put the call on hold or something before I could answer. I mean, it wasn't like she wasn't as important at Mat, but this was important - I could get a job as a t-shirt designer, and nobody can say that isn't awesome.

Me and Mat had a conversation about designing and t-shirts and stuff, and I sketched some designs quickly while we spoke and sent them to him. I did my best not to bring Mitch up, but I couldn't help it - I ended up asking if any of his friends needed t-shirt designs. He replied with, "Don't know, I'll ask though" and I thanked him about 500 times. At the beginning of the call I was quiet and awkward, but now I felt more like myself.

By the time we ended the call, it was nearly midnight, and we'd been talking for over 4 hours. Crap, I forgot to call Elle back. Oops. I'd tell her what had happened tomorrow, and hopefully she wouldn't be mad. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! I couldn't just turn that down - although telling them I was in a call wasn't exactly turning somebody down.. Crap. I should've talked to Elle for a bit longer than I had. Not to mention I'd never replied to Danny after Mat added me to his Skype contacts. I'd totally messed up as a friend.

**[ A / N : I tried to make a long chapter for you guys! Keyword tried OTL I hope you like it uvu By the way - you'll all hate me, but it'll be a while before Mitch and Casey get together, because of the sweet, cute, and nice guy Danny 3 ]**


	9. Chapter 9

Contest time! 3

So, I need some more friends for Elle and Casey. ovo

Maybe even a girlfriend for Mat? Not really sure - definitely no girlfriend for Jerome, I'm keeping him with Louise. #Lorome! I'm also thinking of incorporating other YouTubers like Woofless, Acidicblitz, ect., into the story.

Also, Casey will soon be starting up a channel for speedpaints and gaming videos - some of the gaming videos will be with Mat, because she has him on Skype, of course. ehe

Anyway! To try out for being in my story, just fill out this form in the reviews :

Character Name :

Height :

Age :

Race :

Gender :

Appearance :

Personality :

Siblings :

Family Life? :

Friend of Casey's, friend of Elle's, friend of both, or girlfriend of ( which youtuber )? :


	10. Chapter 10

CASEY'S POV

You know what's annoying? Skype notifications. Sure, if you're actively talking to your friend and want to know when they reply, they're useful, but when you're playing a PvP minigame and are stuck in a humongous group chat? Not so fun.

Technically, I should have turned the notifications off - I'm just stupid though! I mean, if you've stuck with me this long, you should know this. I was trying to win the hunger deans! Right now, I wasn't playing on the Nexus; I was actually on Mineplex, and as much as I hate to say it, I think I prefer Mineplex over the Nexus. I've failed my Benja! I'm sorry dood, I just don't love your server as much as I did /3

Anyway, back to the notifications thing. Like I said, I should have turned them off, but I forgot. Whoop-de-doo, I forget things a lot, and they weren't that bad - besides the fact that they weren't exactly quiet, and they were kinda distracting. Ugh, group chats.

A few minutes later, I was in the deathmatch with one other person, and, because I have amazing luck - I'm just that fabulous - he had a diamond chestplate, iron helmet and boots, and chain leggings. And an enchanted iron sword. I hope it had Bane of Arthropods. Seriously though, that's the worst enchantment ever, and not just in the survival games. It was really just useless, like Smite. Why do they love me when I hate them so much?!

I, on the other hand, had a Sharpness 1 stone sword, an iron chestplate and boots, chain leggings just like my opponent, and my amazing diamond helmet. Go supply drops, amirite? I guess it helped that we were playing on my favorite map - Aztec Island. I loved the map, hated the lava. Like with the enchantments - Why does lava love me when I hate it so much?! I have fall into lava on this map so many times. So. Many. Times.

I ended up chasing him to the outskirts of spawn, where I hit him into one of the 1-block wide lava streams. He got out and ate a mushroom stew to regen. Nah, bro, nah. Not gonna happen - I already have to deal with these annoying notifications, I'm not losing too you on top of that. I mean, he has the default Steve skin!

He dies when I actually knock him off of spawn - but he doesn't fall into the lava surrounding the mid, no, he lands on the obsidian. The obsidian caused by the deep freeze. Yes, ladies and gents, he was getting snowballed to death. Poor him - but I mean, what could he expect? He had a Steve skin. Steve's will never win. Neevvvveer.

I left to the lobby and finally checked Skype. I had a few messages from Elle, mostly about how her computer keeps crashing. Oh yeah, Elle's computer sucks. It keeps getting blue screen, and minecraft and skype turn into an 'ocean', which means they bug out and turn blue and white, which I guess reminds her of an ocean - after that happens, her computer usually crashes.

The big group chat was some thing with my friends. There was Elle, obviously me, then Alexa, Kara, and Scott. Ah, the wonders of the internet. Yeah, I know, I know - I did call the chat 'humongous'. But you don't know these crazies like I do. They're so freaking talkative. I mean seriously, I had over 500 notifications from the group chat. It'd been like, five minutes.

I decided to just call the group, and they all picked up right away, except Elle, who took a while. "I was getting sushi!" She shouted when she picked up and we all laughed. Elle was so obsessed with sushi - must be an asian thing. Oh crap. I'm asian.. I don't like sushi. Waaah, I'm a failure, I need to learn to like sushi if I want to live up to expectations! Nah, I'm joking - I mean, I don't like sushi, but I like other Asian foods! They're mostly Japanese, but whatever, you be quiet.

In fact, I had an unopened bottle of Strawberry Ramune sitting right next to me. I took the cap off and used part of it to push the marble down into the drink, and I heard the familiar carbonated sound you get when you open a soda. I don't know why, but that sound is way more satisfying than actually drinking the soda. Not that the soda tasted bad - it was delicious, I was just worried I'd drop the glass bottle on the ground and break it. I'm not exactly graceful.

"Heeeyy, wanna play Bridges?" I ask them, and before they have a chance to answer, I yell, "Meet me in Lobby 7!" I switch back to my minecraft tab and go to Lobby 7, waiting for them. After what seemed like forever, and actually probably was, they all told me they were there, and I began adding them to my party. First I added Elle, who's IGN in Goldieloxx, then Alexa, who's IGN is AntarcticBlaze. If you don't know what IGN stands for, you're stupid - uh, I mean... Anyway, IGN stands for In-Game-Name, or just In Game Name, without the dashes.

You get what I mean, I'm not going to go through all of them and their usernames. Since I had Hero rank - yeah, I had started playing enough on that server to decide that the Hero rank was useful enough to buy - I was always the party leader. I know, I'm awesome. I joined a game of Bridges on Skylands, which only had two other people on it. "Yellow team!" We all shout at the same time, except Scott, who basically screamed it, which made us all laugh.. except me, I was the one wincing. Yeah, you guessed it, I was wearing headphones. Actually, we all were, but mine were the best quality. What would you like as your prize for guessing? Hmm, what was that? I can't hear you, Scott's scream made me go deaf.

Elle and I were both Miners, while Alexa was a Bomber, Kara was an Apple, and Scott was an Archer. We were all useful, because me, Elle, and Alexa could get armor and stuff, Kara would keep us from dying of hunger, and Scott could mine with us until the bridges dropped, which was when he would snipe people off their islands and into the void. The archer is kinda OP on this map.

I finished drinking my Ramune right before the game started, which took a while, because like I said, before me and my friends joined the game, there were only two other players. It takes a long time for Bridges to start up, but more time for us to run around and act like idiots, I guess.

"Hey, somebody get wood and stuff, I'm going mining before everybody takes all the iron! I'm way too lazy to go searching for iron, I'm getting the surface stuff!" I say when it starts, which gives Elle and Alexa the opportunity to complain. "But you went mining first the last time!" I don't answer, because I've already jumped into the mine and gotten some iron. Pff, I'm such a jerk. And proud.

By the time the bridges spawned, we all have full iron and diamond swords. I have a diamond chestplate as well, though, and I gave Kara diamond boots. Skylands has a ton of diamonds on it, you just have to know where to look. When a green ran for mid with his teammate, Scott shot them both off. Booyah! The only thing that sucked was that one of them had full diamonds, which we could have used. Eh.

We were the only ones left on our team after a bit, but that wasn't really saying much, since that was still five people. Yellow. Team. Is. Boss. I mean, all the other teams had no more than 3 people, but they were kind of stupid. Green and Blue were about to team up on us, which would come to a total of 5v5. Easy.

There was a reason they were teaming besides low numbers - one of them had full golden armor, another had leather pants and an iron chestplate, but nothing more. Woww. Either they suck, or their teammates hoarded the iron and diamonds. Well, either way, they suck, so this little this-or-that thing was pointless. Don't forget, yellow team is boss.

I went for the two I just told you about - one of them had an iron sword, but the other just had a stone one. I ended up pushing them over to the edge of the island before punching them off with my fist. They only got me down three hearts, so I just moved away from the edge and helped my teammates fight the other three opponents. Yeah, did I forget to tell you, yellow team is boss? Well, yellow team is boss! We killed them all, and none of us died, even though Alexa got down to half-a-heart.

"Get in the mine to regen, Red is coming after us." I warn, seeing the three Reds running on the bridge towards us, diamond swords out. One of them had full diamond, the other had full iron save for a diamond chestplate, and the last just had full iron. I ate a mushroom stew to regen the last three hearts I was missing, just so I don't die quickly. Die quickly? I mean, it's not like I'll die at all, let alone quickly - it's just a precaution, I guess.

I did die. The last Red, with diamond armor, killed me, while my teammates were far away from killing the others. He didn't stand a chance, though, not against my four crazy friends - they wrecked him. 'lel get rekt m8!' I put in the chat when he dies, just because. I mean, he didn't even - nobody could have won against my friends. Or anybody on Yellow, really, because yellow team is boss!

"I got 8 kills!" I exclaim loudly once we're returned to the waiting lobby for Bridges. I switch to the main lobby, but scroll up in the chat once I'm done. "260 gems, aww yeah!" Gotta love gem booster, amirite

[ A / N : Super long chapter for you guys! I was trying to make up for not updating in days, ehe. Wrote this last night and this morning before school started. Now I'm off to eat strawberry icecream for breakfast - I mean, it does have fruit in it, so.. ]


	11. Chapter 11

**CASEY'S POV**

"Heeeyyyy guys, it's CaseyTheNutcase here, and today I am going to play some survival! Unfortunately, not survival games, just plain ol' survival. Too lazy to go on an _actual_ server." I begin, after turning on my recording software. I'd just gotten it yesterday, so I was going to record! Booyah! "Before you watch this, please note a few things - First off, I'm annoying. I also suck at minecraft. I'm using a secondhand laptop here, not a supercomputer. Annnnnnnddd.. saving the best for last here... please welcome the NoochM! A celebrity in my first video, even with a username as crappy as mine."

Mat introduced himself and the like, before going off to get food while I collected wood. We just played ordinary survival for about 20 minutes, getting the basics and going mining. We both found different places to mine - I fell into found a ravine, which I went mining in, while he found a nice little cave system. His didn't have diamonds though - mine did. I bragged about this in my video; because I'm fabulous, that's why!

We filmed a few episodes for our channels, and I started rendering and uploading the first one. I didn't have to cut the recording anywhere, so editing? Not much. "Yo, why don't we annoy our friends and stick them all in a skype call?" Mat suggests after we've finished recording. "Ugh, but all my friends are offline - you can add yours, but I'm not so sure my friends will answer."

I try adding Elle, Alexa, Kara, Scott, and Sasha. Sasha wasn't really my friend, more of Elle's, and she was also offline, so I was surprised that she didn't answer. Scott, Kara, and Alexa also didn't answer, and Elle did for just a second - "Bro, bro! I'm watching anime!" - and hung up. I switched to the skype tab to see who Mat had added, and pretty much almost passed out. I'd completely forgotten, for a bit, who Mat was ; who his friends were.

Sitting in the very same skype call as me were PeteZahHutt, JeromeASF, and BajanCanadian. I'm not sure why Pete was there - and yes, I know his real name isn't Pete - but it wasn't like I minded; all the people in the call were my favorite YouTubers. I let out a little bit of an 'eep' before muting my microphone, hearing the guys laugh at my high-pitched sound of - well, you could call it fear, or say I was nervous, whatever you like.

I unmute my mic real quick and exclaim, "Well, what do you expect me to do? Mat just shoved a ton of famous YouTubers in the skype call and none of my friends will pick up!" I can practically hear Mat shrugging before he replies, "True.".

"So you've been in this call with Mat for a while, hmm? You two dating?" Mitch says playfully, and I roll my eyes. "Mai gawd, you're just as immature when you aren't being filmed as when you are!" I reply, but laugh to try to keep him from getting offended. I wasn't using it as an insult; his mischevious immaturity was one of the reasons I liked watching his videos so much.

"No, we aren't dating!" Mat pipes up, reminding me that I'd forgotten to reply to Mitch's main question. "But, ignoring Louise's existence for a moment, _obviously _Merome is a thing. I mean, you both live on Earth, which pretty much means you're married." I add, trying my best to sound stupid and make no sense whatsoever.

"So, are you a nutcase?" Pete asks, and I feel offended for a moment, before remembering my skype username - which was the same as my youtube one. "Can you not read, boy? Look at my skype name, of course I am." I reply, trying to keep my voice level and serious. I don't want to burst out laughing in this call; my laugh is horrible, in my opinion, so yeah.

"Mmhmm. I see." he replies, before Jerome and Mitch seem to go crazy and do that slurping thing they always used to do in videos. "How do you even do that?" I exclaim, before logging onto a minecraft server. "Whatever, Imma go play minecraft. Care to join me in some Hunger Games? It's not Mitch's home territory, nope. I'm playing on... **Mineplex.**" I hear mock gasps coming from all sides of the Skype call as I head to lobby 7, hoping at least one of them would show up.

"Is that a challenge?" Mitch shouts cheekily - I say cheekily because ever since he started recording with Lachlan, he says it a ton, and since I watch his videos a lot, I guess it wore onto me as well. Or something like that. "Indeed it is. Indeed it is." I say, stroking my chin as if I had a beard. My webcam is turned off, so I know they can't see me, but I am a proper old british chap. I did go to London, after all.

Mitch dies immediately. It's so hilarious, and I know for a fact he was recording because he did an intro and everything - unless he was just trolling us, which is highly possible. Jerome, Pete, and Mat are actually doing pretty well, but since I was the leader of the party, I chose the map - and the map I chose was Aztec Island. Jerome ends up falling into the lava. "Jerome, I know that the lava looks like a nice fancy hot tub, but you die. Silly bacca." I say, shaking my head.

Pete, Mat and I end up surviving all the way till deathmatch, with the help of Mitch and Jerome spectating us. We all have pretty decent armor and iron swords, even though mine is enchanted. Mat and Pete chose to enchant their armor, I guess. They're both pretty decent at PVP, and the other guy tries running into the deep freeze straight away, so it's just us three. We all have a decent chance, I guess, but Mat always dies right in the beginning at UHC, so I go for him first. I just snipe him a few times with my Power 1 bow; I didn't want to risk taking damage before fighting Pete. "I'm sorry, buddy!" I say right before his body explodes, his loot falling to the ground.

"Just you and me now, Brandon." I say, calling him by his real name. "If I win, you owe me pizza," I begin as I get one hit in with a bow. "If I lose.. well, that's not gonna happen!" I do the Mitch tactic and circle him, hitting him a ton before he can even get 2 hits in on me. "Woo-hoo! I win, Mitch fails, Jerome fails, Mat fails, and Pete fails! You all suck, I want pizza."

[ **A/N ; I have writers block I'm so sorry OTL ]**


End file.
